1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to an electrophoretic display device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a completely sealed enclosure of the electrophoretic display device.
2. Related Art
Conventional electrophoretic display devices utilize TiO2 or other elements as one of the materials for electrophoretic display particles. However, since TiO2 and some of the other materials have ultra-violet (UV) light absorbing properties, if ultra-violet light protection for the electrophoretic display particles is not provided, the electrophoretic display devices cannot operate normally due to ultra-violet light exposure in the nature environment.
Consequently, in order to ensure the proper functioning, conventional electrophoretic display devices typically have an anti-UV layer disposed thereon to prevent the electrophoretic display particles from exposure to UV light. During the installation of the anti-UV layer on the electrophoretic display device, a UV curing sealant is typically utilized. The electrophoretic display device is exposed to UV light to cure the sealant. However, with the anti-UV layer installed, the anti-UV layer may affect the curing of the sealant during the curing process, resulting in incomplete curing of the sealant. The incomplete curing of the sealant leads to the inability of the sealant to completely seal the device, and thus results in decreased device lifespan as well as increased defective rates for the device. In view of the mentioned problems, the present invention seeks to overcome these obstacles by providing an acceptable and effective solution.